1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putting trainers and more particularly pertains to a new golf putting trainer device for practicing one""s putting stroke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf putting trainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf putting trainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,704; 3,685,833; 3,194,563; 5,527,041; 5,452,897; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 385,007.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf putting trainer device. The prior art includes golf mats but none with adjustable positioning light beam-emitting members.
The general practicing one""s putting stroke of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new golf putting trainer device which has many of the advantages of the golf putting trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf putting trainer device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf putting trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a mat assembly including an elongate mat having a top surface; and also includes a putter miss-stroke determination assembly including housing members being disposed upon the top surface of the elongate mat, and also including light beam-emitting members being disposed in the housing members, and further including light sensor members being disposed upon the top surface of the elongate mat; and also includes a putter miss-stroke signal assembly including a sound-producing member being disposed in the elongate mat and being connected to the light sensor members and being connected to a power cord for the energizing thereof, and also including a light-emitting member being disposed in the elongate mat and being connected to the light sensor members and to the power cord. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the golf putting trainer device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the practicing one""s putting stroke of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new golf putting trainer device which has many of the advantages of the golf putting trainers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new golf putting trainer device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art golf putting trainers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf putting trainer device for practicing one""s putting stroke.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf putting trainer device that teaches the user to move the putter in a straight line resulting in muscle memorization and for putting the golf ball straight and true.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new golf putting trainer device that is easy and convenient to set up and use.